The World Is Always Brighter
by Jetsir
Summary: Matthew tells Anya about her previous habit of sitting on him at World Conference meetings. She makes it up to him, much to his embarrassment. EstablishedRelationship!CanadaxFem!Russia


**The World Is Always Brighter**

**By Jetsir**

Canada frowned, looking into the mirror on the wall of the hotel room that he and his girlfriend, Russia were sharing. The first meeting of the World Conference would start in 15 minutes and he was almost ready to go, if only he could fix his stupid tie. He continued to fiddle with the material, his tongue sticking out in concentration. Try as he might, he couldn't tie it correctly.

"You're no help," he grumbled down at Kumajirou who was sitting at his feet. The bear looked up with a lazy "who?" before going to sit on the room's big double bed. Canada rolled his eyes and turned back to his task.

The sound of a door opening caused him to look up. In the reflection of the mirror, he saw Russia exit the bathroom. Their eyes locked in the mirror and they shared a smile. Russia's eyes wandered down to Canada's tie and she let out a high pitched giggle.

"Matvey, come here, I'll fix your tie."

"I've got it, Anya…" Canada protested weakly as Russia went about fixing his tie. He pouted slightly and the woman looked up, smiled, and pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose. He smiled, too, blushing slightly.

"There," said Russia, smoothing out the cloth of the tie and attaching Canada's favorite maple leaf tie clasp to it. She reached up, pinching his cheek just a tad too hard, "Matvey is very handsome."

Canada grinned, then stood on his tip-toes to give his girlfriend a kiss.

Even after dating for a couple of months, Canada still found it a little awkward that his girlfriend was taller and stronger than him. Then there was the age gap between them. The older country sometimes had a habit of cooing over him and doting on him as if he were a child, and she sometimes would present him with gifts in the form of ribbons and teddy bears. Whether this was because of the aforementioned age gap, or the woman's…unique personality, he had yet to figure out. It was definitely one of the weirder relationships he'd been in, but he was happy, and so was Russia. That was all that really mattered.

Russia melted into the kiss, leaning down to make it more comfortable for the both of them. Canada sighed happily against her lips. The sigh quickly turned into a surprised yelp as the woman scooped him up and dumped him unceremoniously onto their bed, consequently sending a none-too-happy Kumajirou tumbling off, and climbing on top of him.

Canada made a small sound of protest as Russia began to cover his face, jaw and neck with kisses, "we can't…we'll be late."

"I can't help myself, Matvey," Russia giggled, nuzzling his neck, "you're too cute~" she leaned up and gave him a kiss on the lips, and stood, smoothing out her clothes "but you are right. Anyways, I am eager to see the look on your brother's face when he sees us together."

He stood as well, chuckling, "yeah, if he sees me at all," he joked, but there was a bit of bitterness in his tone.

Russia pouted in sympathy, then swept him up into a bone crushing hug, his feet lifting off the ground, "Matvey should not say such things, it makes me very…" her grip tightened "upset."

"W-well, I'm sure he'll see me today," Canada said reassuringly, finding it difficult to breath. "Just don't sit on me this time, eh?" he said with a small laugh.

Russia's grip loosened, setting him down, and she pulled back to look at his face, confusion swimming in her violet eyes, "what did you say?"

Canada raised his hands in a placating gesture, "n-not that I m-minded all those times th-that you did! D-don't worry! You're n-not fat! Definitely not fat!" he immediately winced. Why did he even bring up the f-word in the first place? That was at the very top of the list of words you should not bring up in front of your girlfriend. Russia was very curvy, yes, and definitely not thin enough to be one of those stick figure models, but never fat. Crap, crap, crap-

"I sat on you?" Russia asked, bringing him out of his mini-meltdown. He was very relieved that she didn't seem to take offense to what he'd said, but the confusion was still present on her expression.

Canada laughed nervously before shrugging, "well, yeah…you don't do it every meeting, but it's been happening since the second World War…"

Russia gasped, her hands flying to her cheeks in childlike surprise, "oh, Matvey! I never knew! Why did you not tell me?"

Another shrug, "I tried to, but-oof!"

Russia had wrapped her arms around his neck, burying his face into her bosom as she hugged him. His face went red, and it wasn't just from the lack of oxygen.

"Poor, poor Matvey! I did not mean to hurt my little darling!" she pushed him back by the shoulders, watching him with a worried expression.

Canada smiled gently, "don't worry about it, it's alri-"

"Matvey can sit on my lap this time!" Russia said with a smile, "an eye for an eye, da?"

Eyes widening, he began to shake his head repeatedly, "you really don't have to-"

But she did.

He didn't know what was more embarrassing, the odd looks he got being carried into the meeting room, hoisted over his girlfriend's shoulders like a sack of potatoes, Kumajirou following closely behind, oblivious to his master's discomfort, or the odd looks he got when he spent the entirety of the meeting sitting on said girlfriend's lap who had no intention of letting go. He'd never gotten that much attention in all of his existence and he couldn't exactly say he wanted it.

"There, now we are even, da?" said Russia, lifting Canada up as she stood. The meeting had come to a close, and all of the smarter nations were quickly making their way to the exit. America, who had spent the entirety of the meeting staring slack-jawed at the couple was now on the war-path, stomping his way over to Russia with shouts of "get your paws off my bro, you damn dirty Commie!" While entertaining to watch, any clash between America and Russia could be brutal, especially for bystanders.

"Umm…" Canada frowned worriedly at his brother, who was now being restrained by England, "we should probably go talk to him…"

"How about not?" Canada gave a yelp as he was once again slung over the tall woman's shoulder and carried out of the room at a fast pace, "I don't feel like dealing with your idiotic brother today."

"Besides," she added, pinching his bottom and making him squeak, "there are other ways in which we can waste our time."

Canada blushed at the seductive purr in Russia's voice. He didn't know whether to be embarrassed or very, very happy.

When they got back to the hotel room, he settled for both.

He totally forgot about poor Kumajirou, who was forced to spend the night locked out of the room.

**A/N:** _Because Russia tops, no matter what gender he happens to be._

_Someone suggested that I write a funny CanadaxFem!Russia. This was the only thing I could think of._

_By the way, I sort of view Fem!Russia being curvaceous, a bit soft in the tummy, and just as tall as her male counterpart._

_Also, the title is a reference to the Team Starkid musical,__ Starship__, the line being along the lines of "the world is always brighter when viewed from the top of a lap." _

_Sorry for the crappiness. I need sleep. Later, baybays._


End file.
